


The Enterprise misadventure

by trekkietracks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is So Done, F/F, F/M, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks
Summary: When the enterprise gets flung backwards in time by a rougue black star , the crew have an irresistible urge to beam down and see how earth was like in 2019





	1. ACT I

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this is the first time im writing an ao3 fanfic so bear with me on this one mmkay ! ❤️❤️

ACT I

captain's log : stardate 2256.79 : me and my crew were dragged in through a powerful black star , which meant that our ship got pulled back in time , though we do not know where , we hope to reach Starfleet's deep space frequency .

" Lieutenant, could you please check any frequencies? " Kirk asked , a twinge if panic on his face , 

" Aye aye captain , checking right now ! " Uhura said , panicking and checking all the frequencies , " Starfleet's deep space frequency is static " she trailed off , puzzled …

" Mr Spock , analysis ? " Kirk shooter the question towards Spock , who didn't reply but just simply continued looking into his computer .

" Mr Spock , we're waiting … " Kirk impatiently tapped his armrest , after a minute or so of awkward silence on the bridge , Spock finally turned around and spoke softly , " the black star that pulled us in , was rather powerful , sending us flying along spacetime backwards . "

" Where ? " Chekov made the mistake of asking , and then panicked and then quietened down, finally sensing the atmosphere of the room .

" No that's a good question ensign , where are we mr Spock ? " Kirk asked , back to Spock , staring right into his eyes .

" Apparently we are just behind the moon , and … " Spock rubbed his eyes , " well we're apparently in 2019 ! " 

The whole bridge just simultaneously gasped and paused , before Sulu chimed in ; " hey didn't humans start exploring space … back then ??? " 

" Ah yes the Russian sent that 2019 space rover to mars- " Chekov proudly smirked , Kirk visibly cringed at this and then loudly groaned , " if we wanted a Russian history lesson , we would have asked you ! " 

" Also , I'm pretty sure the 2019 one was from ISS , I'm India — " Spock added ,   
" Yeah ! They made a film on it ! " Sulu added , cheerily ,   
" I didn't know you liked historical films ??? " Uhura asked from the other side of the room , "Yes but see this one was rather riveting unlike its other counterparts . "  
" uhh okay then , " uhura smiled at Sulu , and gave him a mini wink .

" Stop stalling and tell me , how do we hide from the humans ? " Kirk asked , evidently worried about his own ship , 

" We will have to use the romulan cloaking device … " Spock said , matter-of-factly . 

" Well then , we should probably ask engineering then — " Kirk cleared his throat and opened a channel to the engineering deck .  
" Engineering deck , Scott here sir . " Scotty's thick accent still rang thought the muffled sound of the radio .

" Yes Scotty , so we're stuck here in the 21st century , and we're behind the moon … " Kirk paused , hoping that Scotty wouldn't ask too many questions , 

down in the engineering deck , Scotty just gave a really dead look , he dealt with this crap on an everyday basis .

" Yes , go captain — "

" Yes so we'll need to cloak the starship as some of the beige crew want to beam down there to review the state of the earth , as well as look how much time has changed over the course of a few centuries . "

" Okay , but what's the REAL reason " Scotty asked , grumbling . 

" Okay so we're worried that an earth ship or satellite has seen us or detected us and now we're very screwed . " 

" Thaaats more like it " Scotty smiled , " Of course captain , I'll initiate the romulan cloaking device , how long do you want it for ? " 

" Uhm… " Kirk wondered, desperately looking to uhura for help , she refused to make eye contact with him , " I dunno , as long as possible ?? " 

" I CANNAE CHANGE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ! " Scotty yelled through the radio , he was very , very pissed at the captain . Spock's mouth's corners twitched , and he raised one eyebrow . Chekov has already faceplanted himself onto the bridge  
" sorry for raising my voice captain , but you need to give me a definite answer ??? " 

" Uhh , around two days — can ye do that ? "   
" Well since we were just moving out from a starbase and are full on fuel , i think we can just make two days without completely draining our fuel . " 

" Well then Scotty , thank you ! " , Kirk turned to uhura , " transporter room , Six to beam down …. " 

" I was wondering if i could come along as well , " shyly said Scotty , Kirk pursed his lips together , " oh well , why not ! " And corrected himself to uhura , " make that seven ! "


	2. ACT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not the enterprise w/o a load of fighting uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy thisss !!! , I'm sorry it's so short , i had pe today and my hands cannot physically write anymore uwu !

" So what's the point of coming here Jim ?! " Bones asked in his usual angry voice —

" IT'S BECAUSE WE'VE COOPED UP IN THAT SHIP FOR TAE LONG " Scotty loudly grumbled , which uhura sniggered in the background .

Spock merely raised his eyebrows " Mr Scott , let me do the speaking … " he turned to Bones , " We're here because logically , the bridge crew had received breaks during the past half solar year , it would be nice … For the humans to get out and play "

.Bones thought about it for short few seconds , and then the dawn of realisation fell on him , " I've been working for six months straight ?! " he sighed loudly .

“ Uhm , Mr scott , Spock ? “ Kirk tapped scotty’s shoulder , “ he asked *me* “ he added , contemptuously . Bones gave him a small smile and winked at Jim , who immediately turned away , probably to hide his flushed face .  
In front of them , in the forest clearing , two more shapes appeared in front of them , Chekov and Sulu , in the middle of an obvious fight . “ NO MEESTER SULU , WE ‘AVE NOT LANDED IN THE MEEDLE OF LONDON ! “ Chekov exclaimed at sulu , 

“ WELL I’M NOT THE NAVIGATOR , YOU ARE ! " Sulu replied , equally angry . 

" Mr Sulu , we've been standing here for the past few minutes , " Uhura coldy stated , " could you kindly tell us where we are ? " 

" I can do zat ! " Chekov smirked at sulu and looked at his tricorder , " it seems to me that we 'ave landed in London , 2019 , " 

" Yes , but i wanna know where navigator — " in the background .


End file.
